Don't you just love Christmas?
by Bay Lester
Summary: The thing about Christmas is that Stiles doesn't celebrate it. He didn't in a very long time. But then it changed. With a help of a very weird-sometimes-creepy-but-still-nice family. He loves them very dearly. And one of them a little more.


The thing about Christmas is that Stiles doesn't celebrate it. He didn't in a very long time, since his mama passed away.

After that, he or his dad couldn't bring themselves to celebrate it. It was his mother's favorite holiday, after all. And why bother with these things when she wasn't there to give him the warmest hug after he helped her with special Christmas cookies. Why should he cook the food his mother wouldn't enjoy, his father wouldn't even see. For past few years, he took the night shift so his deputies could stay home with their families.

First Christmas he sent Stiles to the McCall's. It was a disaster. Disaster filled with fights, pies, tears and black eye, which McCall totally deserved, no mater how many times Sheriff said it was wrong thing to do, hit the man. (It was the first time Scott called Stiles his badass bestes friend. They were 9)

Now don't get me wrong, Melissa is a wonderful woman and Scott, even though a little dumb, has a heart of gold. Rafael McCall, on the other hand, is the biggest douchebag that has ever walked on Earth. How happy was Stiles when Rafael packed his crap and left to get "better life" a few weeks later. Scott didn't need a father like that.

When Stiles turned 12, he spent Christmas in the biggest library in town, "Cara's library".

They were open 24/7, saying that it was never bad time for reading a book.

It was the most beautiful place he has ever seen. Books of different colors, smells, sizes, filled with stories unknown for him. And he wanted to read every single one of them. Hours passed and he sat in the corner and didn't even realize how late it was. He stopped counting how many times he yawned because it only distracted him. He was warm and comfortable, smell of books surrounding him, soft sound of turning pages lulled him into sleep. Next thing he knew was darkness. It was the best sleep he got in months.

"….is he dead?" asked a small voice right next to his ear.

"No, Cora. Can't you see how his chest moves?" answered another one.

"So?"

"It means he is breathing, silly."

"Oh, but why is he sleeping here? Isn't his mom or pops worried about him? What if he is running away from mafia? Or, maybe he is a fairy that comes here to watch over kids and he fell asleep because he was really tired of looking after them. He looks like he could be a fairy."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I think he is waking up." Said another amused voice and Stiles slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello, fairy. Did you sleep well?" He blinked through his still blurry vision and saw a girl, maybe 9 years old with brown hair in ponytail and the biggest smile. That was probably Cora.

He looked around and saw other people.

Another girl, maybe 15 years old, was rather pretty, a little taller than him with wavy brown hair, hazel eyes wearing warm looking Christmas sweater with Rudolf on it.

A little boy not more than 6 years old with missing tooth and eyes open in awe was looking at him like…like he actually was a fairy.

How ridiculous.

Boy with dark hair, hazel eyes and was looking disinterested his way, book in one hand and cup of warm tea in the other. He looked around 13 or 14, just a little older than him then.

Right in the back, behind all of them was last person. He was the oldest, around 18 , tall with brown hair, the bluest eyes Stiles has ever seen and little smirk on his lips. Actually, he looked like a model.

Now, Stiles had a crush on Lydia Martin for years, she was pretty and smart, could talk anyone into giving her what she wanted and in the end they were the bad ones in the argument. He never liked boys, even though Danny was really nice and they sometimes talked about comic books or video games.

But this was something new. He shook his head trying to get these thought out of his head before he could embarrass himself even more because, for Odin's sake, falling asleep in the library? What would his dad say?!

"I'm no fairy, I'm Stiles and I just fell asleep." He said in raspy voice to Cora who's eyes light up even more than before, if it was possible.

"What is a Stiles?" asked boy with book.

"That's my name! Well, a nickname actually. But call me Stiles." answered Stiles a little annoyed.

"Well, Stiles. I'm Laura," said the oldest girl and pointed at Cora "that's my little sister Cora," brooding boy "my grumpy brother Derek," little boy, "that's Micah, our youngest brother and the one creeping in the back is our old uncle, Peter."

"Thanks, Laura. Wait another 3 years and we can officially call you old too." Said Peter and his smirk widened, then he turned around and left. "I'm going to get Talia, it's too late for Stiles here to go home alone, after all." And with that he was gone.

"So why are you here alone, Stiles?" asked Laura and sat down next to him. Cora, Micah and Derek copied her movement; Derek continued reading his book though.

Cora talked and talked and Stiles couldn't believe there is actually someone who talks more than him. But it was nice being the quiet one for a change.

Peter came back with a tall woman with a strict look but kind brown eyes. Cora's eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm Talia and Peter told me about you. Is there someone I should call to come pick you up?" she asked in calming voice and smiled at him.

"Pops works tonight, I was just supposed to get home before 9 and call him. He must be worried." said Stiles and stood up.

"Who's you dad, I can call him and let him know you are fine, it's just a little after 9 so he shouldn't be very scared. Maybe he thinks you fell asleep or something."

"Trust me, he is freaking out."

"Do you want me to call him then?"

"That would be very kind of you, Mrs. Talia" Laura tried to hide laughter behind coughing fit but her mother still looked at her and raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be helping nana with the dishes? It's your turn, after all." Laura stopped immediately and quickly stood up.

"Well you can stay now. Nana is already finished, just don't forget next time actually do your chores, young lady."

"Yes, mama." Cora and Micah giggled and Talia threw them fake annoyed look.

"John." Said Stiles suddenly. "John Stilinski, that's my dad."

"The sheriff?" asked Talia. "Oh no wonder you are here darling, that man works too hard for it to be healthy." She said with a frown and gave him her phone. "Call him, make sure he isn't worried and say you will stay with us tonight." She said and Stiles just nodded.

And that's how he ended up on Christmas Eve with the Hales. Even though they already had dinner, Talia gave him some food and they let him stay up late.

Peter was the last person who stayed with him. He sat next to him on sofa, handed him hot cocoa and they talked about his little sister Cara that died when she was very young, Laura's embarrassing high school experience, about why is Derek such a sourpuss and even about Stiles' mama. It was truly the best Christmas he had in years.

And when he woke up next morning in Derek's room they shared, he felt sad because he didn't want to leave.

And they invited him again, again, and again.

And he always came back. Sometimes with his dad, other times alone. No matter what, it always felt like home.

On the Christmas of Stiles 1st year of college he didn't go home. No matter how hard he tried, school was school. He didn't even find the time to go and get his Christmas tree. It was a sad Christmas. The only good thing about it was 2 hours long skype call he shared with Peter. Well it was supposed to be between him and the Hales but they left them alone after 15 minutes.

Peter wouldn't let him go until he promised to come home as soon as he could. He said he would get him home no matter what. 2 weeks later he found Peter knocking on his door.

He walked in like he owned it, took out Stiles' bag and started packing. He then took Stiles' hand in his own and walked him to his car.

"What about school? I can't just leave!" protested Stiles. Peter looked at him and said that he took care of it.

Maybe too literally, because after he got back after a week, there were rumors running around school saying that the dean left because of some emotional trauma. He kept seeing monsters or something.

Isn't that ridiculous?

Anyway, Stiles made sure he was free next Christmas.

And what a good decision it was.

"Unca Stile? Will you go pway with us?" asked a little Cameron, Laura's son when Stiles walked into the house. His twin sister, Lola hugged him and wouldn't let go, both of them looking at him with big brown puppy eyes.

"Sure I will, little nugget. Right after I'll say hi to the others. Is that alright?" he smiled at them and waited for the answer.

Lola nodded and slowly let him go.

"But come wight back!"

"I knew it was suspicious when the two of them disappeard." said Jason, Laura's husband, when he saw Stiles. He hugged him and said: "It's good to see you again. Now you can get rid of those little monsters for us, so mama and papa can have some 'private time' for themselves." He said and winked at him.

"You will not give our children away, Jason! Or there won't be any 'private time' at all." said Laura, when she walked into living room and hugged Stiles tightly.

Talia, her husband Mark, Cora, Micah and the youngest Jackie walked into living room and welcomed Stiles.

The talked for a little, Stiles played with kids while Mark cooked for them.

Stiles was about to ask where was Peter during dinner when Cora whispered: "He is probably panicking in some mall, didn't know what to buy to you." She snickered and went back to eating.

Stiles scowled and sighed. How typical of Peter.

When 11th hour passed, even he went to bed, a little worried about Peter because he still didn't come back home.

He woke up around 1am to his phone ringing.

Peter was calling him. He picked up and said: "This better be good, Peter."

"The best, darling. Now come join me on the front porch." That was all. This better be no joke.

He put on his red hoodie, shoes and walked out.

Peter was standing there in nothing but his thin Henley and jeans.

And he looked nervous. That was new.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up? And where were you the whole day? I was worr-"

"-I have to tell you something. I wasn't sure if I should but you are very important to me, Stiles." He interrupted him.

"You are very important to me too, Peter. Now cut the crap and talk, I'm cold."

"Exactly, that. You know how we are rarely cold or sick, hurt ourselves? Well how to say it. Stiles, we are-"

-werewolves." finished Stiles with a little smile. Is that what Peter was freaking out about?

Silence.

"What? How do you know that?" asked confused Peter.

"Did you really think I'm stupid or something? That I wouldn't notice? You scent mark me, Peter. All of you. Kids are growling and I think I saw a tail once or twice. You're not exactly a subtle pack."

Peter was speechless.

"So you're not scared?"

"Why would I be scared of my own family, who never hurt anyone? Of one person I love the most?" blurted Stiles before he could stop himself.

"Oh." Peter suddenly seemed sad. "Then I hope you and Derek will be happy." He turned around and started to walk away when widow on 2nd floor opened and Laura stuck her head out.

"Really, Uncle Peter? And I thought Derek was the dumb one!" she shouted and Peter stopped.

Derek's window opened and he shouted: "Shut up, Laura. Some of us are trying to sl-"

"Yeah, shut up, Laura! Some of us are trying to listen!" screamed Cora from her window.

"Go to bed, kids, and leave them alone!" shouted Talia from her window and Mark just nodded. All of them closed windows but you could still see Cora watching them with mischievous look on her face and Laura…taking…pictures?

"Why doesn't that surprise me at all?" asked Stiles and Peter turned around and looked at him.

"What did Laura mean by that?"

"What she meant is, that I am unbelievably, ridiculously, not really surprisingly, totally in love with you." confessed Stiles and came closer to Peter with evert word so their chests were now touching and he could feel Peter's warm breath on his face.

Peter's pupils dilated and he looked at Stiles' lips, then back into his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked in raspy voice.

"I thought we talked about that. Me being more James, you being Sirius and that all." He said and smiled at Peter amused.

"Go Starbucks!" he yelled and Laura screamed from behind her closed window: "Stiles! Not important right now!"

"Oh, right. Peter, do you maybe….ehm…wanna go out sometimes? With me? On a date?" he asked suddenly insecure.

"Stiles I…" Peter started and Stiles interrupted him: "Or we can forget this happened, that's also perfectly fine."

"Stiles, wait. No. I do want to go out with you. And wake up next to you every morning. Visit you at college and go shopping with you and read books with you and take you on a trip around the world and make you that tea you love. Buy you stuff and kiss you all the time. I really, really do want all of that."

"Yeah?" Stiles could feel a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah."

"Maybe yeah will be our always." Said Stiles and then heard a loud roar.

"Genim Stilinski!"

"Laura is a little too much emotional tonight. Isn't she pregnant again, or something?" asked Stiles with a frown.

"To be honest, I do not care about Laura, at all at the moment." Said Peter and closed the gap between them.

It wasn't their first kiss. They kissed 2 years ago at New Year's Eve and then pretended it never happened. Then there was that one time that Stiles was about to kiss Peter's cheek on his birthday when Peter moved his head and Stiles ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. They ignored that too, after slight embarrassment.

But now, they could both enjoy it properly. Nothing was standing in their way.

Stiles moaned when he felt Peter's tongue in his mouth. He put his fingers into Peter's hair and pulled at it. Peter's hands dropped to his hips and he held him firmly.

It was perfect kiss.

And there are more to come, Stiles thought. Tons of kisses and hugs and…oh yeah. His jeans were becoming a little too tight. Peter's hand brushed over skin on his pale back and pulled him even closer to him.

This was the start of an amazing relationship.

"Ugh, get a room!" shouted Derek. Laura was still taking picture and most of the family went back to bed, trying to give them at least a little privacy.

Well it's not like they cared, really.

They were together. That was all that mattered.

"I love you." whispered Peter.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
